


Angelic Tricks

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ancient Rome, Bath Houses, Bathing/Washing, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Crowley is very easy to trick sometimes





	Angelic Tricks

It was driving him absolutely mad watching his companion try and fail so many times. Only Aziraphale could manage to make something as simple as scraping off oil into something that was difficult to accomplish. How the angel managed to do anything at all was amazing at this point. 

“Here!” Crowley finally said, moving through the water of the bath he and Aziraphale had been sharing. The bathhouse owner had been kind enough to allow them a private room, ensuring no one would bother them. He climbed out of the water, grabbing a towel to dry himself briefly before tying it around himself.

“Hm?” Aziraphale was sitting on a bench, a strigil in his hand. He blinked when Crowley stormed up to him, raising an eyebrow when the demon held a hand out to him. “Whatever is the matter, dear?”

“You’re doing it all wrong! Honestly, angel!”

“Am I?”

“Here, I’ll show you!” Crowley took the strigil from Aziraphale and he moved to sit beside him. Gently he took his arm and he slowly started to scrape the oil that had been massaged into the flesh off with the tool. “Long strokes like this,” he said, tapping the oil into a wooden bowl set aside for the purpose. 

“I thought that was what I was doing?”

He shook his head. He continued to work on the angel’s arm, ensuring he had taken all of the oil off before letting his arm go and moving to the other arm. “You were doing short little choppy movements! It’s got to be long and steady!”

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow, “and however did you come across this information?”

“Learned it from some gladiators,” he said with a shrug. “Give me your back, angel.” Aziraphale turned to give him his back and Crowley continued his work. “You should have a slave or something to get your back. That’s what the humans do anyway.”

“I could never do that. Owning someone like an object is abhorrent,” the angel said, shaking his head. Crowley just hummed in response and Aziraphale sighed as he leaned back against him. “It feels so lovely how you do it,” he breathed. 

The demon blushed, blinking as he paused his work. “Does it?” he asked. The angel nodded and Crowley smiled a little, straightening up a bit before resuming his work. “Course it does. I know what I’m doing!”

Aziraphale laughed, looking over his shoulder, “you’re such a lovely person, Crowley. So kind…”

“Now you’re pushing it,” he warned, pointing the strigil at him to emphasize his point. He blinked when the angel turned to face him, “I’m not done with your ba…”

The kiss made him fall silent. His eyebrows raised in shock as his brain registered what was happening. He could only blink, watching blankly as Aziraphale stood up and wrapped himself in a towel. “Uh…”

“I need to go and help hide some people from the empire’s soldiers,” he said. “I shall see you again, Crowley.”

He watched as Aziraphale took his leave, setting the strigil aside. It was not until another ten minutes had passed that he realized Aziraphale had tricked him into cleaning the oil off of him in the first place. 


End file.
